My Sun
by sannnan
Summary: Story how Jane's and Lisbon's roads fuse together after Red Johns death. Please Read and Review, I threw in couple my own charaters. And sorry about typos. :
1. Chapter 1

Teresa crumpily shoved dirty dishes to the kitchenettes dishwasher. She was the senior-agent, not the nanny. There were dirty plates and forks lying around and confetti too. Rest of the enormous cake was just thrown into the sink, creating a big creamy mess. She growled, hoping that no-one would hear her muttering. Well, it was 3 am in the morning so there were little changes to anyone to just stroll their way to the floor.

It was a big day. Well the big next day. Red John was history. Couple of douchebags threw a party to celebrate. Well idiots. The whole thing about Red Johns death was just bit abnormal. What is the change that a cat that fell from the tree above could help everything to go smoothly. Well scratchy in this opinion. The cat distracted Red John so much that Cho was able to lunge at him, kicking the knife and gun away. They wrestled for a while, then Rigsby ran to help. Soon the cursing villain was in a white room, with no stimulating items. The trial was short and death penalty was appointed on the same evening. So that's how ended the life of the brutal murderer Red John. Actually by the paws of a fluffy cat.

Jane was handling the situation extremely fine. He even stayed at the party! Teresa left straight after Red John was dead. She went to her new home, were she lived with her long-lost-newly-found niece, daughter of Teresa's older brother who was given to adoption when Teresa's parents were young. It was almost psychedelic how a case about a weirdo kidnapper who targeted woman around 20-22 with long dark hair brought her niece up. Her niece, Samantha Lisbon was kidnapped and when the kidnapper, Joshua Hart drove her around to show different places that they could buy and renovate to their house, or different places that they could rent to get married at. At some point the police that were investigating the case found them. Joshua had threw Samantha out of the car and jumped out himself. He opened his hoodie to reveal a bomb. He had a gun also. A whole area around the suspect and the victim was cleared. Everybody stood about 20 meters away. As Joshua yelled that they can't take Jenna away from him, Samantha tried to crawl away. Joshua panicked and pulled the trigger. Bullet went straight to Samantha's tight. The situation didn't ease one bit. Joshua still blocked the way to Samantha. Poor girl, just pushed her hands to the bullet wound and tried to swirm her way to the police. Luckily soon Joshua's focus slacked and they were able to get him. Paramedics hurled Samantha to the hospital. Later Jane and Teresa went to interview her.

When they arrived and stood next to Samantha's bed Teresa froze. She looked so much like her. Jane seemed to notice it too. And two months later it was official. Teresa had a niece, only five years younger than her. How was that even possible. So Teresa's new brother was 14 when Teresa saw sunlight for the first time, so he must have been 19 when Sam was born. And all that happened four years ago.

Anyways back to present life. Teresa's plan to finally catch up some sleep didn't really work out. She didn't fall asleep. So she drove to CBI.

After the cleanup Teresa walked to her office and switched on the lights. Again she froze. Jane was sleeping on her office chair. He seemed to be in deep slumber but taking the knowledge of the uncomfines of her chair she decided to wake him up.

"Patrick" She whispered, getting no answer " Patrick wake up"

Soon he flinched and opened his confused eyes at her.

" Where am I?" he asked and winced. He rubbed his neck and looked very out of place. She could see it in his eyes that he had been crying.

"Come on" Teresa extended her hand

" to where?"

" To my place. You haven't been sleeping in a good bed for god knows how long. "

" W-what?" he seriously was exhausted

" Sam and I have a big soft guestroom bed that is yelling your name" Teresa smiled

Patrick answered her smile and took her hand. Maybe this night he would get that rest he have been waiting for a long long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second chapter, hopefully you like it. I don't own the Mentalist and maybe it's good that I don't own it, because in that case Lisbon and Jane wouldn't keep their hands of each other! But anyways, most of this story is full of my imagination, and I will bring up my own characters. And now I can bring up my almost an obsession and huge admiration towards the TV chef Curtis Stone, and I kinda took of some years of him. So hopefully I don't seem like some crazy fangirl but I can't help myself. So sweeties, please Read and Review AND if there is a lot of typos, inform me about them. ( Im finnish so Im not so good in English (: ) **

Patrick woke up to soft giggles and to couple of husky chuckles coming out of the kitchen near the guestroom. He sat up and glanced at the clock. It was 10.30. Well he definitely had been out. He stood up and dressed himself. He quickly washed his face in the guest bathroom. By the look of the guestroom itself made it clear that the whole house must be huge. Soon Patrick's sense of smell picked up tea flavor he exited the room and made his way to kitchen. In the kitchen stood Sam cradling a big cup of tea. She was giggling to a tall man, with ashy blond short hair. He was flipping grilled cheese bread. As Patrick entered the roomy kitchen Sam saw him. Her face brightened and she quickly placed the cup to the counter. She hugged Patrick and he hugged her back.

" Oh it's so good to see you again, and I must say, congratulations!" Sam chirped as she pulled away from the hug.

" This is Curtis" Sam introduced the two man to eachother.

" Nice to meet you Mr. Jane, I've heard a lot of you" Curtis smiled

Patrick smiled and took a cup that Sam offered to him.

" Please call me Patrick, Mr. Jane makes me feel old"

As Patrick continued his tea making ritual at the same time he observed Sam and Curtis. Curtis flipped the cheesy sandwich onto a plate and placed it to the counter. Then he whispered something into Sam's ear wich made her giggle abruptly. Then she swatted Curtis who snatched her into a big hug. Sam pulled away and grabbed her cup. She sipped the hot liquid and savored it in the same way that Teresa did with her coffee. That made Patrick lips turn in to a smile.

Teresa washed her face and applied a light make up. Then she pulled on simple jeans and a loose sweater. She wore big woolly socks too. Then Teresa walked downstairs to the kitchen.

" Morning young ones and Patrick" She chipped and took a coffee cup.

" Hey that's not nice!" Patrick yelped

"Well you are not like young anymore" Teresa said calmly

Patrick and Teresa easily fell to their normal banter as Sam and Curtis continued to eat their breakfast.

" Are those two involved or something?" Curtis asked quietly from Sam

"No, they just seriously always act like a married couple" Sam shrugged and snatched a piece of Curtis's bread. She smiled brightly at him.

Jane was grinning widely as Teresa chucked the remote at him. At the same time his phone rang. He flipped it open and answered without checking the caller ID.

"Patrick Jane" He said ducking the flying remote control.

" Patrick" came a bright voice " How are you honey?"

Patrick quickly checked the ID and frowned.

" Erm im fine Kristina"

Patrick glanced ad Teresa whose jaws was tightly closed. She was looking at a certain spot in the table in front of her before quickly standing and padding to the kitchen. It was clear that she didn't like Kristina Frye one single bit.

"What's wrong sweetiepie" Kristina purred

" Sweetiepie?" Patrick asked obviously confused

" Sorry I had a shot of rum at dinner so I'm little buzzed" Kristina giggled

" But we must go to dinner tonight!" Kristina continued " but let's go somewhere fancy, pick me up at seven"

Patrick didn't have a change to say no before the other end went dead. He threw the phone away and sighed. It's not going to be a great night.

Patrick was totally right about that this night wouldn't be great. Kristina showed him the way to the most expensive restaurant in town. She didn't carry a purse or anything so it seems that he had to pay for the food. Oh great. Not that he doesn't have money, he has much of it. All those years as an psychic on television and almost untouched paychecks from consulting for CBI had made his wallet quite big. But even thought Patrick enjoyed great food, he could bare to pay over a hundred dollars for an little steak. Overall price for the evening was 350 bucks, not including the gas. Kristina had tried to kiss him, but he quickly bid her good night and escaped. Now Patrick was lying in his new rental apartment that he had rented over a year ago, but now first time actually spending time in it. He had secured his nice suit into the closet and changed to his black three-piece suit. Soon Patrick stood up and grabbed his car keys. He drove to CBI just in time, before Hightower presented a new case.

Teresa had a nice morning although she was kind of jealous. There was nothing to be jealous of seriously. Jane had a perfect reason to date her. Kristina knows him and she is stunningly beautiful. Behind the closed door of her office she studied her face.

" You aren't stunningly beautiful Teresa" She said to herself. Soon Hightower asked her to come to bullpen. She sat to one of the chairs and glanced around. Van Pelt was listening closely. Rigsby was staring at Van Pelt and Cho was his normal self. Just when Hightower was handing the case file to Teresa, Patrick roamed in. He sat down on his couch and smiled to the staring eyes.

" Nice for you to join us Jane" Hightower stated

" Thank you Madeleine" He smiled back

As Hightower exited and Teresa examined the file in her hands Rigsby turned to Jane. He weighed his opinions before opening his mouth.

" You are taking this whole Red John thing kind of well dude?"

Jane looked at Rigsby quietly. Then he closed his eyes and laid down. He didn't answer and soon sat up again. He really haven't thought about it. And now the feeling was overbearing. He felt sad and angry, mainly because he didn't have the change to do what he planned. To gut Red John as he gutted his wife and daughter. To make Red John feel the pain, that his wife and daughter must have felt. To ruin Red John's life. But how did he feel so happy at the same time. No other soul would be harmed by that psychos hand. It was confusing that he could feel so much emotions on the same time. He buried his face into his hands and sniffed. He felt like crying but it wouldn't do any good. He slowly stood up and followed the team out. New case was the perfect solution to get his mind off Red John.

Three hours later, the case was already closed. A drunken horny teenager. It was kind of depressing to know that now most likely that boy is going to spend the rest of his life in prison. It's just sad. Teresa sighed as they arrived at the CBI again. Her childhood ended shortly after her mother's death and rest of the time they lived with their father she tried to keep boys out of danger. Her mood decided to stay in that same shade of blue. Van Pelt almost asked what's wrong, but she got wise and kept her mouth shut. How would they even take that kind of information or that Teresa has a huge crush on their consultant, who is most likely dating Kristina Frye. And her personal life belonged only to herself, and her personal life wasn't allowed to mix with her professional life.

Just as Teresa was talking to Cho about the case and the team had settled back to their places they heard a knock. They all lifted their gazes to the doorway. There stood Sam and Curtis. Sam was wearing black skinny jeans and a loose shirt with HIM: s heartagram. Her red converse matched nicely the color of the shirt. Curtis was wearing loose jeans and a black hoodie. Teresa smiled widely and went to hug the young pair.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Teresa smiled. Those two really looked cute together. They stood there hand in hand before Sam went to totally excited mode. She explained a lot of things in a huge wave of information. Then she stopped and took Curtis's hand again.

"So you want to do a barbecue?" Teresa asked confused

" Yeah of course and I thought that because you eat a lot a lot of food at barbecue and we would never eat it all so we could invite your team" Sam asked carefully

Teresa contemplated for a moment, trying to look as disgusted at the idea as she could. Soon she laughed and agreed that it could be an great idea. It was saturday after all and they weren't on call on Sunday.

" So now I can put some shrimp on the barbie" Curtis said with his Australian accent.

" Oh you and your shrimp" Sam smiled before turning to the team " So are you guys interested about a barbecue this evening?"

" And if you want to drink there is one guestroom and I can drive someone to their places when you want?" Curtis chipped in

Teresa looked at her team. Rigsby almost yelled that he would come and Van Pelt wanted to come too. Cho asked if he could bring his girlfriend and Jane said he can come too and he even said he could help.

" So come around six right?" Sam checked before she kissed Curtis and they walked away.

Van Pelt chuckled.

"Your niece and her boyfriend are the cutest couple ever!"

Teresa could almost see the wheels turning in her head. Wedding planning. She smiled and said that they could go home already and relax before coming. She gave them her address.

" See you guys at six!" She chimed as she walked out of the building.


End file.
